


UFO’s, Fairies and Dentists, Oh My

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dentists, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: This is for the Sanderson Sister SPN Challenge. I got the quote: “Dean came twinkling back, giggling and jumped in the car.”  Also, I have never had nitrous oxide so I don’t know how it works, so any mess ups with what I described are my own fault :) When I saw the quote the only thing that popped in my head was “Clap Your Hands If You Believe” and Dean going to to the dentist and the fallout from that. I hope you enjoy!





	UFO’s, Fairies and Dentists, Oh My

Dean Winchester was a fearless man. He could behead a vampire without flinching, shoot a werewolf in the heart while running, and burn a spirits’ remains under extreme times of stress. So you were quite surprised to find out that he was terrified of the dentist. **  
**

“Explain to me how going to the dentist is scary?” you said rubbing your temples with your fingertips.

Dean sat there looking pitiful, holding the left lower side of his jaw. “It’s not right. People putting their fingers in your mouth. It can’t be sanitary,” he grimaced. “I mean people put their fingers in so many disgusting places and on so many disgusting things throughout the day. Plus, they use drills, Y/N, DRILLS! And don’t even get me started on the weird sex chair.”

Sam laughed at his brothers reasons, shaking his head. “Dude, we’ve only had one crazy dentist that we have ever encountered.”

“Don’t encourage him Sam,” you growled out of the corner of your mouth.

Dean glared at Sam. “Don’t judge me, clown boy!”

“Hey! Clowns-”

“Stop it!” you yelled. You took a deep breath trying to calm down before you attempted to speak again.  “Dean, sweetie, the dentist isn’t a scary place. I promise. I’ll set you up an appointment with my dentist. He’s the best.”

Dean started shaking his head no, which made him inhale sharply and then his shoulders slumped down and he simply nodded his agreement.

________________________________________________________

The next morning the three of you headed into town for Dean’s appointment. Sam had to drive because Dean was laid out across the backseat after getting no sleep from the pain. The left side of his jaw swelling slowly overnight making him look like a chipmunk hoarding nuts.

Sam pulled into the parking at heavenly Smile and found a parking spot close to the front door. You and Sam got of Baby and waited for Dean.

“You promised me Dean,” you said as gently as you could through gritted teeth.

Sam started laughing quietly until you glared at him over the top of the car. “Y/N, you know this isn’t going to end well,” he said with a smirk.

“Shut up Sam!” you spat.

Finally, Dean got out of the car of his own free will and followed you into the pastel green colored waiting room.

“Y/N! Good morning, it’s nice to see you,” said Beverly from behind the receptionist.

“Hi Beverly! This is my friend Dean and you know his brother of course. I told you all about Dean yesterday,” you sighed apologetically.

“Of course. Come on back you three,” she said with a friendly smile.

She walked all of you back to Exam room three and opened the door. Dean’s steps faltered when he saw the chair, so Sam reached over your head and gave Dean a shove into the room.

“Hey sweetcheeks! How’s them pearly whites doing?”

“Dr. Gabe! You tell me,” you said with a big grin.

“Lovely as always,” he said walking over to kiss your cheek. He turned slightly from you and looked up, “Samsquatch, how are those extra large chiclets treating you today?”

“Haha!” Sam said snarkily.

“You…You must be Dean,” Dr. Gabe gave you a saucy wink before continuing. “Well come on, let’s have a look at those chompers.” He patted the dental chair, “Have a seat in my sex chair,” he added seductively, wagging his eyebrows at Dean.

You and Sam burst out laughing as Dean looked on horrified. He glared at you accusingly, and at your cute little shrug of the shoulders, his eyes promised payback.

“Just kidding, Dean-o,” Dr. Gabe said completely professional. “Have a seat. We’re going to make this as painless as possible for you, big guy.”

Beverly began setting up the tray with the tools that would be needed, while Sam looked out the office window. “So, I see you’re putting in a playground outside for the kids.”

“Yeah, the little chuckleheads really go for that kind of thing right now,” Dr. Gabe replied.

“It’s an interesting theme that’s for sure,” Sam chuckled.

“Okay Dean-o, time to say see you later to Y/N and Sammy.” Dr. Gabe reached behind him and grabbed the face mask and turned the knobs on the canister to get the right levels. “This is nitrous oxide, it’s gonna make you feel reallly good,” he went to put the face mask over his own nose and mouth saying, “A little for me,” at Dean’s wide eyes he laughed, “No? Okay all for you then. Just breathe normally, it will be over soon.”

Dean’s eyelids fluttered closed while he stared out the window.

____________________________________________________________

An hour later in the waiting room, you and Sam were involved in a vicious thumb wrestling competition, when Beverly came out to get you both. “I do believe using two hand is cheating, young lady,” she chuckled.

“Well if he didn’t have giant hands, I wouldn’t have to resort to guerilla warfare tactics,” you said snarling.

“Dean’s awake and is going to be a little loopy for awhile,” Beverly told you both. “We’ve already had to calm him down once.”

San grinned, “I’m so recording this.” he got his phone out as the three of you walked back, he got the video going just in time for Dean to start yelling and Beverly to roll her eyes.

“Here we go again,” she sighed.

“OH MY GOD!!!!! Don’t you see it? SAMMY! UFO! UFO!”

The two of you rushed into the room to see Dean trying to climb up on the chair, pointing out the window towards the giant resin alien spaceship in the middle of the playground.

“Dude, what are you yelling about?” Sam asked.

He hopped down from the chair and took off running out of the room and down the hallway, “Close Encounter! Close Encounter!”

You looked at Sam in utter disbelief. “This is your fault!”

“Wha- How?” Sam sputtered.

“You said this was going to end badly, c’mon!’ you yelled over your shoulder chasing Dean down the hall and out of the building.

Sam ran behind you laughing so hard he had tears running down his cheeks. “Dean! Close encounter of what kind?”

“They’re after me! They’re after me!” he repeated yelling.

“Third kind already! Run dude! I think the fourth kind is a butt thing!” Sam yelled.

“Ahh! Dean screamed swatting the air around him.

You stopped running suddenly, so Sam crashed into you and dropped his phone. “Stop it! We have to catch him before he gets hurt or someone calls the cops!”

Dean was running around in circles outside swatting the air around him. “Dean, what are you doing?” you groaned.

“Nipples, I see nipples! Don’t you see the nipples?”

Sam rolled his eyes and ran right past you, tackling Dean to the ground. You caught up to them and bent over at the waist holding your knees trying to catch your breath. “What do you mean, you see nipples?”

“There were little, glowing, hot naked lady fairies trying to catch me,” Dean gasped.

Dr. Gabe and his staff had followed you all out of the office onto the playground , all of them struggling not to fall on the ground in hysterical laughter at Dean’s confession. Finally you were able to get him calmed down to where he just smiled at you and Sam repeatedly whispering about the fairies. Sam helped him to his feet and the two of you watched in amazement as Dean came twinkling back, giggling and jumped in the car.

Sam and you exchanged tired looks and got into the car, you waved at Dr. Gabe and the staff, but had to roll your eyes as you drove off and Dr. Gabe yelled, “Fight the fairies! You fight those fairies, Dean!”


End file.
